


In Which Sam Comforts His Husband

by if_he_had_to_guess



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess





	In Which Sam Comforts His Husband

Sam Drake had awoken at around 3 in the morning to his entire bed shaking, and, when he decided to investigate the source, he found it was coming from none other than the body of his 30-something husband, who was curled up beside him with his eyes squeezed shut, pretending to sleep.  
A deep frown came to his lips, rolling over and firmly wrapping a strong arm around Rafe, pulling the smaller body flush against his as thunder rumbled softly outside the walls of their home. Little flashes of light bled through the drapes, illuminating Rafe’s perfectly angular face; his eyes were puffy and red, as were his cheeks, which were slick with what appeared to be tears.  
“What was the nightmare about...?” Sam whispered softly, and Rafe simply shook his head; a sign that it was too difficult to talk about in the moment.  
Sam allowed himself to wake up for just a few more minutes, before he began quietly humming to his husband, the cool air in the room reflecting the soft, calm storm outside.   
Rafe lay in Sam’s arms, in total panic at his nightmare, his own arms solidly secured around Sam’s waist, his face pressed to his neck as he gave off soft sniffles, and eventually, he composed himself enough to feel the way Sam’s strong, rough hands had slipped up the back of his shirt to run his fingertips along his back, the way his lips were pressed lightly to his forehead.  
They lay like that for at most an hour, simply locked in each other’s embrace, Sam’s focus solely on soothing and loving his husband enough to lull him back to sleep.  
However, just when Sam thought he had gotten Rafe back to sleep, he heard the other man’s voice pipe up faintly, a bit hoarse from his crying.  
“You are never leaving me...” he breathes, before pressing a little kiss to each and every bird on Sam’s neck, and Sam’s eyes flutter shut.  
“Not ever...”


End file.
